The Doctors Sons
by spellbindersasuke
Summary: The Doctor, Rose, Martha, Donna and Jack meet the doctors sons, Vanir and Sekka. Sparks fly.
1. Vanir and Sekka

Chapter One- Vanir

The Doctor, Donna, Martha, Rose and Jack were all in the TARDIS, talking amoung themselves about their recent adventures when the TARDIS started up, it began to move and the Doctor rushed to the control panel. "What? That's impossible!" He began to run round the control center, flicking switches and pulling levers.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Rose asked, running to his side by the screen.

"The TARDIS is being pulled towards Medusa V, I can't even trace who by!"

"What's Medusa V?" Donna aske, she was stood by the doors where Jack was looking out.

"It's a war-torn planet, close to destruction. There's a warp storm above it and it's a very dangerous place."

"I can see that." Jack said, he held the door open and the Doctor rushed to it, the planet that they were being pulled towards was surronded by a thick smoke, there were landing craft almost everywhere and the TARDIS was dropped onto something that looked like a military base. As he stepped out the Doctor was greeted by two soldiers, they saluted and beckoned them all inside out the thick air.

"Hey! What's going on?" The Doctor was hurrying after them as they led the group down a metal corridor, the soldiers slowed their pace.

"Captain Vanir requested you." The Doctor stopped so suddenly that Jack ran into his back, he was staring.

"That's impossible,"

"Who's Vanir?" Rose asked, the soldiers had entered a room and were patiently waiting for them.

"H...he's my...son..." Everyone stared.

"He's what?!" Jack was looking like a monkey had run up to him in a bellydancing outfit and slapped him across his face.

"I thought he died, I thought everyone had..." He suddenly ran towards the soldiers. "Did anyone else survive?" He asked, shaking them slightly.

"Huh? Oh, um...Kurenia survived." The Doctor let out a sigh of relief and stepped back.

"Kurenia?" Martha asked, raising her eye brows.

"My wife." Everyone gaped but he didn't notice as the soldier had spoken again.

"And Sekka survived."

"How did Sekka survive? I can understand Vanir, he was one of the best, but Sek-"

"Oh how nice." They all turned towards the room, there was a black chair in front of a CCTV screen, in the chair sat a boy of around 16, he had neat black hair that hung over his emerald eyes, unlike everyone else in the room he wasn't in blue or grey armour, he was in a green t-shirt, black trousers and there was a leather belt around his waist with a long sword in a green sheath, he stood up and they saw that he also wore a green cloak with a dark green dragon on the back. The Doctor stared for a moment.

"Sekka!" Rose shouted, the boy grinned.

"Rose Tyler...how's Jackie, Pete, Mickey?" The Doctor looked at both of them.

"Hold on, you know Sekka?" He asked the blonde.

"Yeah, he was on the parall Earth, helped to defeat the remaining Cybermen."

"But, he was on out Earth too, he was in the fight against the Master, he helped spread the message." Martha said, The Doctor gaped even more.

"Yeah, I saw him on the day that your hand fell from the ship." Jack said, he was gaping too.

"Did you know he was my son?!"

"No," Jack and Martha said together.

"Yes." Rose smiled, "But I promised that I wouldn't tell unless it was the end of the world."

"What?"

"When you've quite finished, Rose have you still got that number that you put into the system." She took her phone out and threw it to him, he passed it to someone else. "Thanks, the Cybermen have decided to pay us a visit. Annoying when we've got half the universe to deal with."

"I thought that Vanir called me here."

"He did, I arrived a few minutes ago using a portal, not here for long, things to do." Sekka walked to the door and led them down a corridor and into another room like the other it was filled with computers, there was another 16 year old sat talking to an old captain. The boy was in the same armour as the other soldiers but there was a yellow stripe on the wrists to show that he was a captain. "Hey Vanir." The boy turned, unlike Sekka he had brown hair and blue eyes, they looked very different and unless someone told you, you wouldn't know that they were brothers.

"Hey Doc." Vanir said, standing up, Sekka took his seat and began fiddling with the computers. Vanir and the Doctor stared at each other for a few seconds then hugged. "Ow, rib cage." The boy complained and his father released him. A voice came onto his radio.

_"Captain, there's a group of Daleks attack the North Barrier, we need reinforcements! Urgently!" _Sekka stood up.

"I'll go, leave you pair to catch up." He said, taking the radio and letting the man at the other end know what was going on.

"Don't be stupid, you can't defea-" The Doctor didn't get any further when there was a sword at his throat. Sekka was holding it, he was glaring at his father.

"It goes to show how little you know of me." Sheathing his sword, Sekka walked out the room and appeared on the CCTV.

"He's mad, he'll be killed without a sonic blaster." The Doctor watched as his son sped into a sprint and soon became a blur on the screens. Vanir pulled up the CCTV of the North Barrier, there were a group of soldiers there and a bigger group of advancing daleks. As one of the Daleks fired at a soldier, Sekka arrived, he jumped in front of the soldier and swung his sword in an arch in front of him, the laser was deflected, the Doctor stared as Sekka ran forward and struck the Dalek, it was cut in half, despite its shield. The other soldiers covered Sekka as he attacked the others, they managed to force them back and Sekka raised his palm to the barricade, it was strengthened with metal, Sekka walked back into the main buildings and back towards the room. "How...?"

"I know." Vanir said, he seemed to be sulking.

"So, what happened? The last time I saw you, you were being sent onto a landing craft."

"Yeah, Sekka was there already, so was mom. We were brought here and I was made a soldier as soon as I stepped off the craft, they'd heard of my talents. But then when the war came, there weren't enough of us to win so we called on the elven dimention, they answered and sent an army to help us out." He paused, "During the fight the Daleks arrived, they attacked the main buildings and had me, Sekka, a few elves and a load of soldiers cornered, they struck Sekka first and that was the wierd bit..."

"What was?"

"They called him weak and he sort of...snapped... He grabbed a sword from the ground and stabbed it into the Dalek, he must have been practicing for ages because he made lightning run down the blade and it completly wiped out the Daleks. The elves invited him to their realm and I only know that he was taught there for two years and came back here when we sent out another call. God knows how they did it, but they made him brilliant, the Tyranids fled before him and even the Dark Elder Raiders were put off."

"Oh god." The Doctor sat down and covered his face with his hands, "It's my fault."

"What is?"

"The reason that he snapped, it all adds up."

"How?"

"I never paid attention to him-"

"Finally! You worked it out!" Sekka was stood in the doorway, his arms folded and there was anger in his eyes.

"Worked what out?" Jack and the others had been stood quietly in the corner, watching.

"Always busy with work, that was your excuse." Sekka crossed the room and began to fiddle with the computer, barely aware of what he was doing, "What you were really doing? That's simple, talking with Vanir, playing with Vanir, helping him with his school work, and you asked why I was falling behind, because I wanted you to pay attention to me!" He stopped and clenched his fist. "I'm not saying that you had to spend all your free time with me, but just once in a while, it would be nice to be acknowleged! To know that I actually had a father!"

"Sekka I'm s-" The teenager laughed humorlessly.

"I don't care how sorry you are, it wont change the past! I grew up with no one, I spent over a year studying and practicing Chidori, I finally manage to use it without thinking, come to show you and you don't give a damn! Then there was the war, the final battle, I came looking for you, wondering if I'd finally feel wanted, but no, moment I run up to you, "Where's Vanir"" He imitated the Doctors vocie, everyone could tell that he was crying, Rose couldn't blame him, she'd known that he'd had an upsetting past but he'd never told her.

"Sekka! It was war time! We needed fighters, people who could help win the war-"

"SHUT UP!" Sekka spun round and Rose was shocked at how distraught the boy looked, the Doctor shook his head.

"You need to hear this Sekka, I didn't know if I would survive, I didn't want to build a bond with you if it might be snatched away-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Sekka kicked the chair, it almsot hit the doctor who ducked out the way, the chair broke as it hit the wall, Sekka turned away, tears streaming don his face. The Doctor tried a different appraoch.

"Let me get to know you then-"

"You had sixteen years to get to know me! Thirteen of those were before the damn war! The elves listened more to what I was feeling in a day than you did in a year!" He pushed past the Doctor and into the hall, crying.

-Note- Even though he may seen like it, Sekka is not a wimp, I might write a story on what happened in his past so you know why he'd acting like he is. And he really doesn't like Vanir, who can blame him? -Note-


	2. Apolagies

Chapter Two- Apologies

The Doctor had been told where Sekka's room was and was on his way to apologise, he didn't think it would do mush good but Martha had said that he should at least try to sort things out. As he drew close to the door he heard singing from inside, he paused in the act of knocking on the door and listened, it was definatly Sekka who was singing, there was also the sound of a guitar being played.

"Full the moon and midnight sky  
Through the dark they ride  
Warriors of forever will sacrifice the night

One for all and all for one  
The future time has come  
Faces filled with torment  
Your heart beats like a drum

Never you will surrender  
You'll fight on 'til the end  
Together we will be strong again

In this land we have defended from all things dark and cruel  
Now we are defenseless in a land where dragons rule..."

The song finished and the Doctor knocked quietly on the door. "Get Lost Doctor." The Time Lord looked round for a camera but there wasn't one.

"Sekka, we need to talk about this."

"No we don't, get lost!"

"Sekka, look I'm sorry!" There was no answer except the gentle strumming of the guitar, sighing, the Doctor walked off. There, he'd done it, he said he was sorry, what more did he want? Sekka's words came into his mind, "_To know that I actually had a father!" _He tried to shake of the guilt but it remained, no matter what he did.

-Note- I needed a bridge chapter and I love this song so here it is, Chapter Three coming in a bit. (The Song is Where Dragons Rule by DragonForce) -Note-


	3. The Ambassadors of Forever

* * *

Chapter Three- The Ambassadors of Forever

* * *

The Doctor was stood watching the screens, the attack of the Tyranids seemed never to stop, he could see Vanir on the front line fighting with all his might, as a father he felt a great pride watching his son become great and powerful. It was three days since he had tried to say he was sorry to Sekka, he hadn't seen him since and Vanir had told him that he had returned to the Elven Kingdoms to fight the threat that attacked their borders. The Doctor still felt aching guilt whenever he thought of his youngest son, there was a part of him that was angry and another that was sad.

As Vanir came back into the room he turned and smiled. "How's everything going?" He asked his son.

"The Tyranids have fallen back, thank the gods. I also recieved a message from the Elven Lord Kyarno, he says that we should come to their city so you can see how Sekka's progressed. I've made arrangments for us to leave in three hours, you should go and tell your companions." The doctor nodded thoughtfully and left to tell his friends, as he walked through the corridor he thought about what Sekka had said, there seemed to be a request to be left alone, maybe he didn't want to know him anymore? Shrugging the thought off he walked back to the TARDIS where the others usually spent their time.

Three hours later, the doctor, Rose, Martha, Jack and Donna were stood by a glowing portal waiting for Vanir who arrived a few minutes late, he was in full uniform, the doctor smiled slightly, he looked so grown up. Vanir smiled back and looked at the portal. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Donna said, she seemed a bit pale.

"Lets go then." They all walked through the portal and everyone had the feeling of falling deeper and deeper into an airless chasm, they arrived on a lush green field, the doctor looked around, there were trees on all sides and through the trees he could see a gleam of white marble. Vanir led them forward and the marble preoved to be the start of a road, there was no one on the road except them and it was silent exept for lulling bird song.

As the road opened out they found themselves on a small hill, looking down on white docks and a marble city. "Valhalla." The Doctor breathed, without warning he took off down the hill, the others close behind, slowing to a walk as he entered the city, the Doctor galnced left and right at the marble and stone houses, each was more grand than the last and each had their own sign, as they drew close towards the Kings Palace the Doctor looked to the left, there was a field there and a group of children (Elves and Humans) all holding wooden swords, the Doctor gaped as all of them swung the sword perfectly over their heads and in a circle in front of them then stabbed an imaginary enemy, they barely looked six years old and they handled a sword like a sixteen year old. There was a tall elf watching them, he had long brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"You've done a very good job here." He said looking up at a building, there was a person stood on a ledge, looking out at the city, the person looked down and the Doctor gaped even more as he saw who it was.

"Thanks." A very familiar voice said as the person leapt gracefully down and landed softly in front of the elf. The person took their hood down to reveal the sleek black hair of Sekka. He smiled slightly and suddenly jumped to the side as someone ran towards his back, the person tripped on their cloak and fell into the elf who caught them, Sekka laughed as the person sat up on the ground, he was about seven or eight years old and was in a long white cloak with a green snake on the back, Sekka pulled him to his feet, they were both laughing.

The Doctor walked over, Sekka spared him a scathing glance before telling the boy to get to class otherwise he'd never make a Dragon Rider. The boy did just that and Sekka waved as he vanished into a building, then he turned on his father. "What the hell do you want?"

"To see how you're getting on."

"I'm getting on just fine, no thanks to you."

"Sekka I-" Instead of being cut across by his son he was cut across by the elf who adressed Sekka.

"They're here." Sekka looked round towards the Palace, there was a group of people there, all in long black cloaks, an hour glass round their necks. Smiling Sekka walked over, followed by and annoyed Doctor.

"Hai!" The people turned to look at him. "I'm guessing that you're the Ambassadors?"

"You guessed right," One stepped forward, taking down their hood to reveal long glossy black hair, she smiled slightly. "I am Suki of House Aquila."

-Note- Aquila means Eagle in latin, not a very good chapter but, screw it. Shoud I make Sekka live in the palace or should he have his own grand house? Also, should he be a Lord or just a Dragon Knight? If you want to know who the Ambassadors are or who the boy that ran into him is, then include it in a review. Open to suggestions. -Note-


	4. Revealing Nearanto and Yeonsoha

Chapter Four- Revealing Nearanto and Yeonsoha

The Doctor watched as Sekka walked off into the palace with the Ambassators and elf, he felt a slight sadness in his heart but still felt a bit angry, he'd apolagised after all, what more did this kid want?

Turning on his heel the Doc marched off, followed by Vanir who was looking a bit annoyed at Sekka's behavoir too, the others were talking to some elves and seemed quite content, they wouldn't mind if the pair went walk-abouts for a bit. They walked aimlessly about the city, stopping sometimes to look at shops or to talk about a symbol of one of the Houses, as they reached the edge of the city they saw the yound boy that had ran into Sekka.

The Doctor walked over, his hands in his pockets. The boy was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, his cloak was hanging on a nearby tree and he seemed shattered. "Hey, what's your name?" Vanir asked, folding his arms.

"Near."

"Known Sekka long?" Near scoffed.

"I should hope so!"

"Why?"

"Bloody hell, you don't know?!"

"And you really shouldn't be telling them without his permission." A boy who looked a bit like Sekka walked over, he had a seemingly permanant empty expression, almost as if he was emotionless.

"Why not?" The Doc asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Chancellor of the City State of Binding Light, but to most, I'm Sai."

"And why are you making decisions for Near?"

"I'm his Lord, Sekka appointed me to be in charge of all and any legal affairs to do with the House Lupus."

"House Lupus?" Vanir asked, his brow furrowed.

"House Wolf, it's the posh way of saying it."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, didn't Sekka tell you to get to class Nearanto?" Sai asked, hands on hips.

"Nearanto?" The Doctor and Vanir asked at the same time.

"It's my real name but it's that stupid that I got everyone to call me Near, only a few people call me Nearanto when they're annoyed at me or telling me to do something which I haven't." Nearanto shrugged and walked off, taking his cloak from the tree as he passed, he waved over his shouler at Sai and vanished between the trees.

"Farewell!" Sai called before vanishing in a swirl of gold, rolling his eyes, Vanir headed back up to the palace after the Doctor who was determined to find out what he should have known, who was this "Nearanto" to Sekka? As he reached the palace gates they swung open and a servent in a black coat stepped forward and bowed.

"Sirs, I am guessing that you desire to see Lord Sekka?"

"Yes!"

"Follow me." The servent led them into the circular welcome hall, it was made entirely of silver and marble. the banister was made of gold, shaped into a dragon, snake and lion. They were led up the stairs and along a well furnished and red carpeted hallway decorated in white, red and gold with maps and paintings lining the walls. The servemt stopped outside a high redwood door and knocked three times.

"Come in." The servent opened the door, stepped in slightly and bowed almost to the floor.

"Ah, Janus, what brings you here?" The Doctor heard the voice of Sekka from within the room and resisted the temptation to poke his head round the door and shout "BOO"!

"You have visiters my lord," Janus said, straightening up.

"Let me guess, the Doccy, and my dear annoying brother Vanny?" Janus smiled, on the verge of laughter.

"You guess correctly my Lord." He stood back and the Doctor and Vanir walked into the room, Vanir gaped. It was a large cirular living room with plush red rugs, a pair of brown leather sofa's, a wide window at the back of the room, the walls were lined with weapons, maps and paintings, there was a painting off Sekka with Near stood in front of him above an oak desk with documents and scrolls on, Sekka was stood in front of the window, silouted against the sky, he turned, his hair swinging across his face and into his eyes, the effect was somehow stunning.

"Hello again," The Doctor started, smiling slightly as Janus closed the door. "Now, before you start yelling at me again, I just want to know something, we met Nearanto,"

"Near," Sekka corrected him, taking a seat on the sofa and gesturing to the empty one, the pair sat down, Vanir still looking round gaping.

"Yes, anyway, I asked if he'd known you long, he say that he "Bloody hoped so" I asked why and he asked if I didn't know, care to explain what I should know?"

"Near wasn't in class?" Sekka asked, he was pouring them all glasses of red wine, sitting down he handed them round and looked thoughtfully out the window. "I keep telling him that he'll get into trouble if he keeps skipping classes," He seemed to be talking to himself, almost unaware who was sitting oppostite him, "Maybe I should do as Sai said and teach him myself, he did say that Near wanted to be taught by me..."

"Never mind that! What should I know?" Vanir shouted, half rising from his seat.

"Er, you don't need to know anything, but Sai did suggest that I tell you both, save any more arguements later on."

"Well?"

"In short, Near is my adopted son-"

"He's what?!"

"Jesus, stop over-reacting! He's my _adopted _son, not my real son. His parents were killed by Orks and I took him in, he was origanally from Harad and would have been put into slavery if I hadn't got any influence there. Comes with the favour of the High King."

"So, you've been looking after Nearanto-"

"Near!"

"Sorry, so, you've been looking after _Near_ and finding time to study yourelf?"

"Valhalla is timeless you fool, I've actually been here twenty years, but only a few years have passed elsewhere."

"But that would make you thirty-six."

"And looking good!"

"Then he could just as well be your real son..." Vanir said, fitting the pieces together.

"I could just do a DNA test on him," The Doctor said, he seemed worried slightly but in actual fact he was completly terrified, if Sekka had a kid, then what if he was married, he'd missed thirty-six years of his sons life!

"Damn, forgot about that."

"Then he's your real son? I'm an uncle?" Vanir asked, gaping.

"Bravo sherlock!" Sekka said clapping his hands, the Doctor noticed the gold ring on his wedding ring finger, he blanched.

"YOU'RE MARRIED!!" He bellowed, Sekka fell back, the sofa toppled and one of the doors leading away opened, an elven girl walked in, she looked about the same age and due to elven years she was probably the real same age, her long curly red hair fell about her shoulders, there was a white rose in her hair and her black dress washed around her ankles, she glanced at the knocked over sofa and waved a hand, it righted itself and Sekka folded his arms, staring at his father.

"I did not call for that," He muttered before standing up and wrapping an arm around the girls waist, he kissed her lightly on her cheek and she kissed him back, breaking away he turned to observe the pair still sat on the sofa.

"Honestly, humans." The girl scoffed and muttered.

"Actually they're time lords," Sekka said, grinning as she turned to look at him with folded arms.

"Okay then," She scoffed again, "Honsetly, Time Lords." Sekka laughed slightly.

"Anyway, introductions, Yeon, this is my father, the Doctor and my highly stuck up brother, Vanir." Yeon laughed slightly. "Dad, Vanir, this is my darling wife-"

"Don't call me darling Sek, it makes me look like a wimp."

"Okay...this is my wondeful wife," She laughed slightly, "Yeonsoha." They both stood up and shook her hand, Vanir was still gaping at her.

"I'd better be going Sekka, Tenchi wants my opinion on a dress, you have no idea how annoying that is." She kissed him passionatly and left the room, waving over her shoulder. Sekka turned to look at his two family members.

"What'd you think?" They could only gape in surprsie.

-Note- I might delete this chapter, bot sure yet, or I might keep the first part and ditch Yeonsoha, let me know what ya think I should do. -Note-


	5. Uncle Itachi

**Chapter Five- Uncle Itachi**

The Doctor was pacing around his room, Sekka was married with a child, and he, The Doctor, the apparently most knowelegable man in the universe, had no idea when or how it had happened. Sekka didn't look a day older than sixteen but he almost thirty seven! Then there ws Vanir, his most prized son, but he was fighting in the wars of Medusa V and here was the Doctor, stuck in the middle. He wanted to get to know his daughter in law and his son and his grandson, but he also wanted to be on hand to help Vanir, he sighed and glanced out the window at the setting sun, he'd think about it in the morning.

Near watched as clouds drifted lazily through the soft blue sky, he was lying in a glade alone staring at the sky. Sekka had been very strict with him about lessons, if he didn't go he would have to make up for it in the evening. As he heard footsteps behind him he sat up and looked over his shoulder. "Uncle Itachi!" Before him stood his dark haired uncle from Sekka's side of the family, red eyed Itachi was in his normal black cloak with crimson clouds and his hair was tied in a neat ponytail which trailed down his back slightly.

"Hey Near," Itachi said as his nephew bounded towards him and jumped onto his shoulder. "Aren't you meant to be in lessons?"

"Nope, I'm meditating."

"And jumping on me is meditating?"

"Very soothing," Near joked and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You should get back to your meditating then, I have to see Sekka, I hear that my dear, dear brother is in town."

"Yeah! The Doctor, was very very very surprised when he found out who I was. It was hilarious, mom and dad didn't know but I was hiding in the corner, watching how it went!" Near laughed at the memory and Itachi smiled slightly.

"This should be fun then." He said before vanishing with a swish of his cloak.


	6. Brother My Brother Part One

**Chapter Six- Brother my brother (Part One)**

* * *

Itachi wandered around the streets for what seemed like an eternity, he was dreading having to face the Doctor, no matter what he had said to Near, The Doctor wasn't one to forget past wrongs._ What had Itachi done to make his own brother hate him? _He had abandoned Gallifrey and joined a dangerous organization called the Akatsuki, who were all rogue ninja or warriors. The leader, Pain, had contacted him a few years after the Doctors first son had gone missing, Pain claimed that it was he who killed the Doc's son (Nagato). Itachi had gone to kill Pain who had revealed something to him and Itachi agreed to join him, he told no one what Pain had told him and was sure that the Doctor wouldn't believe him anyway.

As he found himself once again facing the great halls of House Lupus he decided to speak to Sekka first, and hoping beyond hope that the Doctor wasn't there, Itachi walked through the marble doors. At once he knew that fate was cruel, stood in the middle of the entrance was not only the Doctor but Vanir and one of the Doctors friends, Jack. Bracing himself, Itachi walked forward, looking for Sekka, Yeonsoha, Near or Sai who usually met him when they heard that he was in the area, unfortunately, none of them were anywhere in sight.

The Doctor turned and dropped the glass of wine he had been drinking, Vanir was also gaping, Jack was looking at him with mild interest and confusion. "Hello again." Itachi said in an emotionless voice.

"Itachi..." Vanir looked completly furious, so did the Doctor. The younger looked about to attack but there was a shout from above them.

"ITACHI!" They all turned and looked up, someone jumped from the balcony and landed in a crouch between the four. As they straightened up Itachi smiled as he noticed the black hair of Sai. "There's someone who wants to see you, I think it's Pain, Sekka's been talking to him for the last hour, no one's been allowed in so you better tell me if anything's going on." The raven haired boy snapped before walking over to the other three and telling them to calm down.

Meanwhile...

Sekka was sat across from the hooded and cloaked figure that was Pain. "Planning on telling me what you want?" He asked, handing a glass of wine over while pouring himself one.

"Not yet, first, I need to clear some things up."

"What things?" Sekka asked, curious as ever.

"What did Itachi tell you to make you trust him enough to let him stay here after a mission?" Sekka recalled the conversation he'd had with his uncle almost three years ago.

**-Flashback-**

"What are you doing here?!" Sekka asked in anger, his sword pointed at Itachi's throat, his uncle was covered in blood but only one thing was on the young Time Lords mind, revenge.

"I need to rest." Itachi replied, he knew that Sekka was thinking of revenge and wondered how he could have been so stupid to have tried to seek refuge with his brothers youngest son.

"So what?! You joined the people who killed Nagato! You think that I'll just forget that!" He slashed his sword through the air, barely missing his uncle who stepped back in surprise.

"Sekka, Nagato isn't dead..."

"What...?" That brought Sekka up short.

"Pain lied, he said that he had so that I would go after him and he would be able to test my strength, Pain didn't kill him, I don't think that Nagato even met him...Pain explained everything to me, I'm not allowed to tell you but I need you to trust me..." His uncle's voice seemed to be getting weaker as he tried to stop the flow of blood.

"Why not go to Vanir? Everyone else does!" Sekka yelled, finally being able to vent his anger on someone.

"Because Vanir will never understand, he's too much like his father. I know that you're nothing like either of them, so why is it taking you so long to trust me!?" Itachi yelled, he seemed desperate. "Sekka, as a kid you were always left out, but people trusted you, they knew that if they told you something you would understand, they knew that you weren't like the other two...I need that Sekka back."

"I'm not a kid anymore..." Dissapointment showed on his uncles pale face.

"Sekka I promise you that you will know, when the time is right you will know what I was told..." Itachi suddenly trailed off, he fell to his knees, dropping the sword, Sekka caught him by the shoulders and lowered his bloodied uncle to the ground, the 'traitors' eyes were closed but he could hear faint breathing. Sekka looked round in horror, he didn't exactly like his uncle, but he didn't want him to die, he did trust him.

"Oi! Someone get a medic!" He bellowed and a flood of medics, thinking that Sekka was injured, sprinted into the courtyard, he handed his uncle over to them and followed slowly as they headed for the hosptial, was Nagato really alive...?

**-End Flashback-**

"What about it?" Sekka asked as Pain watched him thoughtfully.

"I think that you're ready to know what I told Itachi." Sekka's eyes widened, he'd thought that Itachi had just made that up! Pain stood up and lowered his hood, Sekka leapt to his feet and over the back of the sofa, snatching a sword out a holder on the wall. He lunged at "Pain" and knocked him to the floor, Pain blocked his attack with a kunai. "Sekka!" He yelled as the black haired boy was determined to cut his head off.

"How-dare-you-impersonate-my-brother!" He yelled, lying in front of him was not the hooded and shadowy figure of Pain but the more grown up image of Nagato.

"Sekka! It's me!" Before Sekka could tell him to prove it he was pulled off Pain/Nagato with a yell, as he was plonked to the floor he looked to see who had stopped him.

"Itachi?" He asked, gaping.

"Sekka, stop being so Doctor-like, it's Nagato!" His older, once thought dead, missing brother stood up, brushing himself down, he helped Sekka up.

"I'm sorry brother, I know, I should have told you sooner but, Itachi's reaction made me re-think. Please forgive me." Nagato bowed his head, he expected Sekka to storm out or claim that he had no brother or that Vanir was his only true brother, he looked up at his younger brothers eyes, they were filled with past memories and confusion. There was a gasp of "Impossible" from behind them all, from the door. It seemed like Pain turned in slow-motion, one minute he was facing the dark eyes of his youngest brother, next he was staring in shock at the two people stood in the doorway...


	7. Brother My Brother Part Two & Misa

Chapter Seven- Brother my Brother Part 2 & Misa

-Note- This Chapter will cross over with Death Note, sort of, slightly, alot. More DoctorWho/DeathNote next chapter.

(Those that watch DN will know how it crosses with it.)

Also, Sekka begins his revenge on his father...starting with Earth! -Note-

* * *

"I'm sorry brother, I know, I should have told you sooner but, Itachi's reaction made me re-think. Please forgive me." Nagato bowed his head, he expected Sekka to storm out or claim that he had no brother or that Vanir was his only true brother, he looked up at his younger brothers eyes, they were filled with past memories and confusion. There was a gasp of "Impossible" from behind them all, from the door. It seemed like Pain turned in slow-motion, one minute he was facing the dark eyes of his youngest brother, next he was staring in shock at the two people stood in the doorway...

* * *

The Doctor and Vanir stared at the person stood by Sekka and Itachi. Nagato... "Impossible..." The Doctor breathed, it seemed so untrue that it couldn't be real. He was trying to return to reality when Jack spoke from behind him.

"Doctor, we need to return to Earth, now." The Time Lord spun to face him.

"What? Why?" He asked in a shocked voice, normally he put Earth first but he had just found out that his oldest son was still alive, more to the point, his oldest son was Pain.

"Everyone in the FBI has dropped dead," This caught his attention, steering his mind from Nagato. "They all died from Heart Attacks, all the criminals and orgnized crime groups are dead and people are worshipping someone called KIRA who brought this about."

"Send Torchwood in then."

"KIRA isn't his real name, we don't know what is his real name, where he lives-"

"Whether it's a He." Sekka finished, grinning slightly. The Doctor watched him wairily.

"You know something about this don't you?" Sekka's grin widened.

"You bet your ass I do."

"How do you know about KIRA?" Jack asked in shock.

"No, the question is, how have you not noticed him yet. He's been killing criminals for years! Of course, because they're criminals you turn a blind eye, KIRA isn't alien so he's nothing to do with you. Or is he?" Jack was confused, so were Vanir and the Doctor. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" He asked wairily.

"Remember this?" Sekka took something out his pocket, it was an A5 size black notebook with the words Death Note wrote in silver across the top.

"No..." Jack pulled his phone out his pocket and was about to dial when Sekka clicked his fingers, something like a screen appeared, it wavered for a moment then an image showed on the surface. It was of the Torchwood hub. Tosh and Owen were the only two there, Tosh was working on the computers while Owen was lounging on the sofa. "Don't you dare!" Jack shouted as Sekka flipped the book open and took a pen off the coffee table.

"Oh, but of course!" Sekka said in mock sarcasam. "I don't know their names!" He laughed and turned to a dark corner. "You can come out now Misa." A girl with long blonde-blonde hair stepped out the shadows, she was smiling.

"Sekka! Have you seen Light? Misa-Misa can't find him anywhere!"

"Misa I told you before, Light's gone to keep contact with the SPK."

"Ohhh..." She sighed. "Anyway! Whose name do you need?!" She asked bouncing forward.

"Theirs. The girl and the guy, time to show TW what they get for messing with Mello." Misa stepped forward as Itachi restrained Jack who was attempting to attack Sekka, The Doctor and Vanir gaped.

"Hm, the girl is Toshiko Sato, the guy is Owen Harper."

"Great thanks." He wrote the two names on the page, "How should I do it? Heart Attack? Suicide?"

"Er...Suicide!" She exclaimed gleefully, "Actually, make them shoot each other!" Sekka laughed.

"What?" The Dcotor asked, wondering how on Earth Sekka expected to accomplish that and why...? Sekka turned to look at him.

"Mello's a friend of mine, Torchwood attacked a Mafia hide-out and shot him, he's alive obviously else I'd have gone to kill them personally."

"What? You know Mello?" Jack asked, gaping, just then there were two gunshots and both Tosh and Owen fell to the floor of the hub, dead. "NO!" Sekka laughed and so did Misa.

"How...?"

"This is a Death Note," Sekka said, holding the book up. "Whoevers name you write in it will die, you can specify the cause of death, time and place of death up to a certain extent."

"But, why...? Why did you kill them?"

"Never mind that, how did you get hold of it?" Jack snapped angrily. Sekka glanced at the Doctor and sat down in a chair, draping his arms over the edges of the arm rests.

"I knew that you were going to Earth for years before and after the destruction of Gallifrey." He adressed the Doctor first. "So I decided to go there too, find out what you liked so much about it. When I got there it was carnage. I saw in the newspapers that a man had murdered his entire family and hadn't been caught. That was when I knew." He looked his father directly in the eye, "I had to take matters into my own hands. I knew about the Death Note's, there are plenty of books on Shinigami and their Realm in the Great Library. I went to see the Shinigami King and he granted me a Notebook." Sekka paused and glanced out the window, the light was beginning to fade, Misa had slipped away to find Light, Pain and Itachi had faded into the background. "I went back to Earth and looked for someone who would use the Note Book in the right way and kill all the criminals. I finally found someone, Light. He started to use it straight away and soon the world was beginning to be purged of evil."

"You don't get it do you!?" The Doctor asked, stepping forward "The world is meant-"

"No," Sekka stood up, facing him in challenge. "You don't get it. The World has no purpose except for that of conquest, how will they stop the Daleks invading if they can't even stand together as a planet?"

"What about the Daleks?"

"Davros intends to invade, well, he intended to. KIRA is more than a suitable leader for the planet and soon the entire cosmos will be under Imperial control."

"Imperial Control?"

"It's the name of the army that's been formed by KIRA, the Imperial Guard." Jack replied. "So you were behind it all along?"

"Yes."

"But why?" The Doctor asked, "The world may be carnage to you, but you've lived in a perfect society all your life. And even when on the brink on desruction, Earth has always won againt the rest of the universe."

"And the future?" Sekka asked, "I know that you see the world that is to be Earth. But I also know that you can see what they will do." Sekka stood up and walked over to the window, his back to them, "The human race is nothing but a mind of killing, they have no wish to live in peace with any race different, no matter how small the difference is, to them. They see themselves as the highest race in the universe, but if they only knew how low their race was, they would soon keep their heads down."

"But what do you hope to achieve?" Vanir asked.

"Not what I hope to, what I have achieved." Sekka turned back to face them, "Go to Earth and you'll see the world that KIRA, L, Near, Mello, Me and many others have created." The Doctor was about to reply when Jack grabbed both him and Vanir, they vanished using the Vortex Manipulator.


	8. Chapter 8

IMPORTANT NOTE!

I've decided to rewrite this story! If you have any suggestions to make then let me know. I'll replace the old chapters with the new ones and leave a note like this to let you know when one of them is done.

Sorry, :(


End file.
